


A Soul in Four Parts

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Phasma - Delilah S. Dawson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemon Touching, Daemons, F/M, Guilt, Post-Phasma novel, my pairing has problematic origins, this title is too good for this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Vi's daemon bears a scar from Cardinal's time spent torturing Vi during their first meeting, and he can't help but feel guilt when he looks at it, even though things are much different between them now.





	A Soul in Four Parts

**Author's Note:**

> For February Ficlet Challenge prompt "daemon AU."

Vi had drifted off awhile ago, her tooka cat daemon, Taljonos, asleep in the crook of her arm, but Cardinal can't rest. He'd happened to have glanced over at them before laying down himself, his eyes catching on the way Taljonos curled up in just such a way that the puckered white scar on his back, the spot where his brown fur never grew back right, is laid in plain view.

Settled warm next to his left hip, Cardinal's own daemon, a mooka named Menina, blinks up at him. “You have to stop feeling guilty about that someday,” she says gently. “It wasn't even your fault.”

“It certainly wasn't yours,” he sighs, tearing his eyes away and looking down, running his fingers across the bird-like feathers on Menina's head. She sighs happily for a moment, her tongue lolling. “You never would have attacked him if I hadn't had her as well.”

“You were enemies at the time,” Menina reminds him. “He's forgiven you, as has she. You've talked about it before. _We've_ talked about it before.”

Cardinal sighs, looking over the woman he loves and her scarred daemon again. There are no lasting marks on Vi herself, for all that he tortured her during their first meeting. Just the lingering bitemark from Menina's canine teeth when she'd attempted to subdue Taljonos and thus bring his human into line.

“I know. But I don't know if I'll ever forgive myself,” he admits. “Regardless of what we were to each other at the time.”

Menina nudges at the hand on her with her beak, pressing him toward the other pair on the bed. “Stop being melancholy,” she insists. “If either of them had any concern about you, any lingering enmity all all, they wouldn't be here now.”

Cardinal sighs again but only hesitates for a second before her follows his daemon's lead, extending his fingers to brush them oh-so-gently across the sleeping tooka sleeping form. Taljonos stirs faintly, arching into the touch with a purr, and it makes Cardinal smile a little. He's certainly not hurting him now.

Vi stirs as well, feeling the contact herself, and looks up at him sleepily. “What're you doing?” she slurs.

“Nothing,” Cardinals murmurs, and leans over to kiss her softly. She smiles into it, one hand sliding from under the blanket to cup the back of his head.

“Go to sleep,” Vi murmurs. “You're thinking too hard again. I always know.”

Cardinal feels warmth at that. “You always do,” he admits.

“Exactly what I said,” Menina adds, and Cardinal's smile turns sardonic. He would be annoyed annoyed at how often the two most important women in his life gang up on him like this, but it turns out they're always right.

“Some of us would like to sleep,” Taljonos pipes up. “Haven't you humans already had enough _activity_ tonight that you'd like to do the same?”

All four of them share a laugh, and it lightens Cardinal's heart. He's sure he'll have these thoughts again, and not too far in the future, but he lets it go for now, snuggling under the covers with the other three parts of his soul and surrenders to the contentment and warmth they give him.


End file.
